Só Hoje
by andreiakennen
Summary: Quando Ikki decidiu visitar Shun, ele não imaginava o que iria acontecer naquele apartamento...[romance, het, drama]


**Título:** Só Hoje

**Autora:** Andréia Kennen

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Palavras:** 6.008

**Personagens/Casais:** Ikki de Fênix, Shun de Andrômeda, June de Camaleão.

**Gêneros:** Het, romance, drama.

**Resumo:** Quando Ikki decidiu visitar Shun, ele não imaginava o que iria acontecer naquele apartamento...

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas por ele licenciadas. Essa é uma obra de ficção feita por uma fã e não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** Haverá algumas expressões japonesas no meio do texto; elas estarão em itálicos. Muitas delas já são bem conhecidas por quem assiste anime e para não encher o texto com números de referências, fiz um único glossário de todas as expressões que usei e deixei no final da fic.

A capa da fic fui eu quem desenhei e pintei, por isso não está lá essas coisas. Perdoem por isso. Mas como vocês sabem meu negócio é escrever e a fic está bem melhor que a capa. xD Mas gostei de desenhar meu primeiro personagem de Yukata. Deu um trabalhão, mas para mim valeu a pena . ^_^

O nome da história é baseado em uma letra de uma música (ultimamente as letras de músicas estão me socorrendo, já que não sou nada criativa para dar nomes às minhas fics). Mas é somente o título. Eu acho. Apesar de a letra ser romântica e ter um pouco a ver com o enredo da história. Enfim. A referência sobre a música estará no final também.

Notas para minha presenteada no final da fic.

"História escrita para o Festival Cavaleiros de Bronze, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal".

* * *

**Só Hoje**

**Revisado por Vane**

A água borbulhava na pequena panela de ferro sobre a chama azulada do fogareiro a gás de somente duas bocas, localizado sobre a pia.

O único cômodo daquele apartamento servia de quarto, sala e cozinha. Não havia muitos móveis. Na repartição que era destinada à cozinha, havia uma pia com um armário de duas portas abaixo dela e três gavetas laterais. Acima, outro armário, de três repartições. Do lado direito da pia, no canto, tinha uma pequena geladeira. Do lado esquerdo, uma porta que provavelmente dava para área de serviço. O restante dos móveis da cozinha consistia em uma mesa retangular que fica encostada na parede, um pouco à frente da geladeira, com duas cadeiras.

Na parte que se destinava ao quarto — a qual era diferenciada apenas por uma pequena elevação no piso, algo como a altura de um degrau —, tinha apenas um roupeiro de duas repartições e a porta que dava para o lavabo. Não havia cama, mas o chão era revestido por tatame. Aliás, era onde o morador do apartamento se encontrava deitado, com o suor ensopando sua Yukata e criando manchas mais escuras no peito e embaixo dos braços. Os cabelos de tom também azulados grudavam em seu pescoço e em parte do rosto. Ele ressonava alto, demonstrando que havia mergulhado em um sono profundo.

Da porta de arrastar, que estava aberta para circulação de ar, dava-se apenas para visualizar os amontoados de prédios em fileiras, que formavam o restante das moradias da vizinhança. O sol começava a se pôr e a vermelhidão do entardecer tomava conta do céu, levando embora o que parecia ter sido um insuportável dia de calor.

Uma silhueta parou diante da porta aberta e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela trazia em mãos uma sacola de compras e após retirar os sapatos e deixá-los na soleira, adentrou o cômodo como se já fosse de casa e seguiu para a cozinha. Novamente, a pessoa meneou a cabeça negativamente ao se deter diante da panela que borbulhava sozinha sobre o fogareiro a gás. Cenas como aquela se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. Deixou a sacola sobre a pia, retirou os mantimentos que havia trazido, abaixou o fogo da água e após abrir um saquinho de macarrão lámen, despejou o conteúdo dele dentro da água.

Alguns minutos depois, o aroma gostoso de comida envolveu o pequeno cômodo, fazendo seu morador despertar preguiçosamente, farejando o ar. Abriu os olhos e a luz artificial da lâmpada fluorescente o fez cobri-los com uma das mãos. Virou a cabeça para o lado e notou, pela porta aberta, que já era noite.

— Não deveria dormir de porta aberta, _onii-san_. Muito menos dormir e deixar o fogo ligado. Está querendo causar um acidente?

O irmão mais velho suspirou e largou a mão de lado, voltando a cerrar os olhos. Apesar de o estômago resmungar pela falta de alimento, atiçado pelo bom aroma da comida, a leve reprimenda do seu caçula lhe drenou toda a vontade de se levantar.

Detestava causar preocupações ao irmão mais novo. Na sua cabeça não era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar. Não era Shun quem deveria se preocupar com ele e sim o contrário: era ele, Ikki, o irmão mais velho, quem deveria se preocupar com o mais novo. Mas esse quadro havia se revertido havia algum tempo, depois de eles terem recebido a oportunidade de um novo começo.

O fato era que, diferente dos companheiros, ele não tinha nenhum motivo forte para recomeçar. E se tivessem lhe dado o direito de escolha, teria escolhido continuar morto.

A única coisa que aprendera a fazer na vida fora lutar. Lutar para proteger. Proteger Athena, o irmão, os amigos.

Agora, em tempos de paz, um guerreiro como ele era inútil. Havia sido dispensado. Era como um soldado pós-guerra: depois de vivenciar desastres, mortes e de ter tirado tantas vidas, retornaria ao lar, para ser amparado e confortado no seio de sua amada família – pais, esposa e filhos – que o ajudaria a cicatrizar as feridas. Mas...

E quando não se tinha nada disso? O que sobraria? Quem iria curar as suas chagas?

Tinha o Shun. Mas Shun também fora um soldado. Vivera experiências tão ou mais terríveis que as suas próprias. Como curar as feridas alheias quando tinha suas próprias para serem cuidadas? Não queria exigir de Shun aquele sacrifício, mas era impossível impedi-lo de visitá-lo e passar por aquela tortura de ver o estado deplorável em que se encontrava seu irmão mais velho.

Shun era muito diferente de Ikki, que sempre fora antissocial por natureza. Ele tinha o apoio dos outros companheiros com quem aprendera a conviver: Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya. Ainda tinha uma linda garota. Quando eles retornaram das batalhas, June, a amazona com quem ele convivera na ilha de Andrômeda, estava na Fundação Graad, esperando por ele.

Além disso, Shun aceitara a ajuda da Fundação para retomar os estudos e havia três anos que cursava a faculdade de medicina. Certamente os dois — o irmão e June — iriam se casar em breve. Apesar de Shun não falar muito na namorada e de Ikki tê-lo vistos juntos somente uma meia dúzia de vezes naqueles cinco anos de calmaria pós-guerra.

— O jantar está pronto, _onii-san_ — ouviu a voz do irmão muito próxima e reabriu os olhos. Shun estava de joelhos no tatame ao lado dele. A camisa branca de mangas curtas e botões estava aberta e dava para ver a camisa de malha verde por debaixo. Calça branca. Os cabelos verdes estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. — Você já tomou banho? — Shun interrompeu sua avaliação mental.

Ikki franziu o cenho e virou para o lado oposto.

— Você não tem algo mais divertido para fazer, não? — perguntou, fitando a parede e fazendo o braço de travesseiro. — É sábado, Shun. Deveria levar sua namorada para um encontro ao invés de vir fazer comida para um cara. Eu sei me virar.

Não era que Ikki não gostasse do irmão; o que não gostava era da expressão dolorosa de preocupação que sempre tomava conta do semblante de Shun ao vê-lo. Era como se de repente tivesse decaído do posto de "lendário cavaleiro de Athena" para o de um mendigo qualquer, o qual precisasse de amparo e compaixão de terceiros.

— Você não é "um cara". É meu irmão — Shun retrucou. — E eu quem deveria dizer para você procurar algo mais divertido para fazer do que ficar dia e noite fechado nesse quarto, _onii-san_. Mas já percebi que minha visita é um incômodo. Vou embora.  
Ikki não se mexeu, mas notou que Shun tinha falado sério, pois sentiu que ele havia se levantado.

— Estou indo. _Oyasumi_ — Shun falou e em seguida a porta de correr foi fechada. — Ah... outra coisa: eu não tenho namorada — o caçula complementou, já do lado de fora.

Ikki se virou, sentou-se no tatame e, esticando o braço, alcançou o fecho da porta, a qual abriu novamente. Ficou parado por alguns segundos, até ser tomado por uma crise de consciência. Decidido a se desculpar, encurvou o corpo para frente, alcançou o vão da porta, por onde enfiou a cabeça, e gritou:

— Espere, Shun!

Mas Shun já havia desaparecido.

Ikki se endireitou e suspirou.

"Como assim não tem namorada?", ele se perguntou, coçando a nuca e em seguida alisando o queixo onde começava a despontar uma barba rala, por fazer. "Será que ele terminou com aquela garota? Talvez eu o devesse visitar amanhã...".

...

No dia seguinte, Ikki andava pelo corredor externo de piso de madeira de um dos prédios do condomínio onde o irmão morava. Havia subido três lances de escadas. Em cada corredor havia cinco portas de entrada, mostrando que os apartamentos ali eram bem maiores que o seu, já que o corredor do condomínio onde morava deveria ter umas vinte portas.

Carregava uma sacola. Tinha passado numa loja de conveniência e comprado algumas latinhas de saquê. Adquirira o hábito de beber graças ao fato de não ter nada melhor para fazer. A bebida o ajudava a esquecer, facilitava o sono. Sabia também que o irmão bebia de vez em quando; ele sempre levava bebida em suas visitas, tal como na noite anterior. Ao abrir a geladeira, Ikki notara quatro latinhas no compartimento de bebidas. Se não tivesse sido grosseiro com o caçula, eles poderiam ter comido e bebido juntos.

Mas estava ali exatamente para reparar sua grosseria da noite anterior. Se conseguisse encontrar o apartamento de Shun, claro. Fazia muito tempo que tinha estado ali e não sabia ao certo qual era o número e menos ainda qual era o prédio. Só se lembrava de que era no terceiro andar e o apartamento do meio. Desceu as escadas do décimo segundo prédio que visitava e se sentou no primeiro degrau, retirando uma latinha de saquê das que trouxera na sacola. Se tivesse um daqueles aparelhos modernos, o tal do celular, poderia ligar para Shun. Mas não tinha um e não gastaria seu pouco dinheiro com um aparelho que só lhe seria útil algumas vezes na vida.

O estômago começou a roncar após receber a bebida quente. Ikki tinha ido lá para almoçar, mas se continuasse naquele ritmo, chegaria cedo para o jantar. Tomou mais um gole da bebida, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Uma moça de longos cabelos loiros se aproximava carregando uma sacola. Ela usava chinelos de dedos, um short jeans curto e uma blusa tipo bata, na cor rosa, cujas alças faziam dois laços sobre ambos os ombros.

Ikki ficou tão hipnotizado com a cena que se esqueceu da bebida em sua mão. Poucos segundos depois a jovem loira estava parada diante dele, tampando a claridade do sol. Ela havia curvado o corpo e seus cabelos longos caíram para a frente, cobrindo o volumoso busto.

— Amamiya-san?

— June?

— O que o senhor está fazendo aí?

O pronome de tratamento fez Ikki sentir uma pontada ardida na boca do estômago. Ele se imaginou como um senhor de quarenta anos cortejando uma garotinha do colegial. "Talvez tivesse sido uma boa ideia ter feito a barba", ele pensou, voltando a sentir sede e recordando a bebida aberta, a qual voltou a ingerir.

— Temos a mesma idade, não me chame de senhor — ele a advertiu e em seguida respondeu a pergunta feita antes: — Vim visitar o Shun.

June voltou a ficar ereta e sua expressão antes aérea se tornou levemente endurecida. Ela não gostava de ser repreendida. Menos ainda de ter sua idade comparada com a de alguém que parecia muito mais velho que ela. No entanto, Ikki era o irmão mais velho de Shun e sabia que ambos eram extremos opostos. Ikki era do tipo pouco sociável, que costumava dizer o que lhe vinha à cabeça, sem parar para pensar, sem se preocupar com protocolos ou etiquetas. Isso fazia dele um homem muitas vezes grosseiro, algo com que ele parecia não se importar.

— Vejo que continua durão como sempre — ela respondeu, forçando um tom bem-humorado e jogando as mexas do cabelo loiro para trás. — Mas está no prédio errado. O apartamento em que moramos é o próximo — ela explicou, apontando para o prédio ao qual se referia.

Ikki não olhou na direção que June apontara; sabia onde estava o próximo prédio. Seria o seguinte na sequência que estava seguindo. Continuou olhando para ela, mais curioso com a conjugação verbal usada por ela no termo "moramos" do que com o endereço do irmão. Shun havia lhe dito na noite passada que não tinha namorada, apesar de sempre ter imaginado que os dois estivessem juntos. E agora ela lhe dizia que os dois moravam juntos? O que significava aquilo afinal?

— Fui comprar algo para o almoço — Ikki ouviu a voz de June interromper seus pensamentos. — O sol está escaldante aqui fora. Vamos entrar?

Apesar da vontade de ver o irmão ter se esvaído, Ikki se levantou, dando a entender que a seguiria. June foi andando na frente e ele foi logo atrás dela. Agora era uma questão de honra saber o que estava acontecendo e por que o irmão havia mentido para ele. Então decidiu puxar um assunto qualquer.

— Engraçado. Falando do sol assim, não parece que você já viveu e treinou em uma ilha cujo calor certamente era muito mais escaldante que esse.

June percebeu que estava sendo alfinetada e procurou manter o bom humor ante a observação irônica de Ikki.

— Os tempos mudam, Amamiya-san. Já estou morando há muito tempo aqui no Japão, e acabei me adaptando às mordomias de se viver na cidade.

Depois disso, os dois subiram os três lances de escadas em silêncio. Como Ikki havia imaginado, o apartamento do irmão era o do meio. Memorizou a descrição em letras e números metálicos: BJ-216. Mas tinha certeza de que esqueceria novamente quando precisasse. Era bem mais fácil na época em que eles eram cavaleiros, quando Ikki conseguia seguir Shun pela cosmo-energia e eles podiam até se comunicar por telepatia, tão intensa era ligação entre eles.

Mas tudo havia mudado. O irmão não corria mais perigo e não precisava mais ser socorrido. Eles viviam em tempos de paz.

Assim que adentraram o apartamento deixando seus calçados na porta, June acionou o ar-condicionado da sala, que tinha um piso de madeira polido. Havia três poltronas na cor cinza: uma de três lugares e duas poltronas de um lugar. No centro delas, uma mesinha de madeira avermelhada, com tampa de vidro e algumas revistas jogadas sobre ela. Na frente, rente à parede do lado direito, havia uma raque com uma televisão sobre ela. Alguns vasos de plantas e pinturas nas paredes de paisagens e frutas completavam a decoração.

June seguiu para a cozinha em estilo americano, separada da mesa de jantar por um balcão com banquinhos. Tudo no apartamento era muito limpo e organizado. Estava bem mais mobilhado do que Ikki se lembrava. Parecia mesmo o apartamento de dois jovens recém-casados.

— Se quiser ligar a televisão ou o rádio, fique à vontade.

Ikki olhou para June de onde estava. Ela já havia prendido o longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e colocado o avental. Mexia nas panelas agilmente, colocando-as sobre o fogão de acendimento automático, apanhando legumes na geladeira e colocando-os debaixo da água da torneira. Foi então, antes de realmente entrar no apartamento, que Ikki se lembrou de perguntar:

— Cadê o Shun?

— Vai ter que se contentar em almoçar apenas comigo. Hoje é o dia do plantão dele na residência.

Ikki notou que June respondeu naturalmente, enquanto continuava seus afazeres, e aquilo o incomodou bastante. Ela simplesmente poderia ter lhe dito assim que o vira que Shun não estava. Desta forma ela não precisaria se prestar a aceitar a inconveniente visita do cunhado sem ter o namorado/marido/noivo — ou fosse lá o que fossem — em casa.

— Não precisa se preocupar em fazer comida para dois, então. Eu volto outra hora.

Ikki se virou de onde estava desde quando entrara — um passo depois da soleira da porta — decidido a ir embora, quando ouviu barulho de vasilhas caindo.

Olhou por sobre o ombro esquerdo e viu June ainda de costas na cozinha.

— Você tá legal?

Não, era claro que não estava bem. Conseguiu sentir dali uma aura assustadora emanando daquela mulher.

— Poderia pelo menos ser educado uma vez e aceitar o convite de alguém para almoçar? — ela perguntou; o tom de voz endurecido. — Shun vai ficar muito chateado comigo se souber que esteve aqui e foi embora. Ele vai achar que não fui gentil com o irmão dele.

— Se está fazendo isso só para agradá-lo, não precisa se esforçar — ele disse, voltando-se para os sapatos que havia retirado, com a intenção de recolocá-los. — Eu direi que estive aqui e que tivemos um...

Ikki sentiu uma estranha energia negativa atrás de si. Quando se voltou para June, foi a tempo de se encostar à porta atrás de si e se sobressaltar com o estalar de um chicote ao lado do seu rosto.

— Tem razão, Amamiya-san. Eu odeio me forçar a ser educada. Da mesma forma que odeio homens teimosos. Exatamente pelo fato de eles me deixarem estranhamente excitada. E nisso, você e seu irmão conseguem ser perfeitamente semelhantes. São teimosos. Prefiro então agir ao meu modo — ela disse, segurando o chicote nas mãos e estalando-o mais uma vez. — Vou repetir o pedido do meu jeito. Talvez se eu falar a minha língua, conseguiremos nos entender. Eu quero que fique e me faça companhia para o almoço. Estamos entendidos?

O coração de Ikki estava acelerado, a respiração entrecortada e conseguia sentir seu sangue correndo rápido e quente nas veias. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão vivo quanto naquele momento. June, por um mero instante, devolvera-lhe a emoção de ser um guerreiro. Era o mesmo êxtase que sentia ao se deparar com um inimigo, medir sua força e perceber que teriam um grande combate. Sentiu vontade de lutar com ela, mas sabia que não poderia. Assim, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça em um "sim".

— Assim é bem melhor! — ela exclamou. Impulsiva, retirando dele a sacola de bebidas e levando-a consigo para a cozinha.

— Vou colocar no freezer, já estão quentes. Enquanto cuido do almoço, assista à televisão — ela ordenou.

Após um minuto parado e depois de se recuperar do tremor que abalara suas pernas, Ikki caminhou até a sala e ligou a televisão, como lhe havia sido ordenado.

Deixou o aparelho ligado em um canal de esportes qualquer, enquanto passara a folhear as revistas sobre a mesa.

June lhe trazia bebida e petiscos, enquanto concluía o almoço. Ela se aproximava pisando firme, deixava as coisas sobre a mesa e se afastava sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Temperamental, impaciente, mandona e durona. Deveria imaginar que a personalidade de June não diferia muito do perfil das outras amazonas do Santuário. Mas Ikki tinha que confessar a si mesmo que havia se deixado enganar pelas aparências. Por ela ser loira e de olhos claros, características de sua doce Esmeralda, ele acabara esquecendo que June também fora uma amazona e por isso baixara a guarda.

Mas o que ela havia dito, que "homens teimosos a excitavam", ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Desde que perdera Esmeralda, havia perdido também a fé no amor.

Apesar de que, ainda era um homem jovem, de 22 anos e virgem, que saciava suas necessidades sexuais com revistas, filmes pornôs que o ajudavam e masturbação. Nunca havia estado na cama com uma mulher de verdade.

"Mas por que diabos estou pensando nisso agora? Ela é a mulher do seu irmão, Ikki... Não baixe o nível a esse ponto. Não seja patético a esse ponto", se repreendeu mentalmente e suspirou, tentando acalmar aquele abrasar que ainda tomava conta do seu corpo.

...

— Terminei.

Ikki estava sentado no carpete, entre o sofá e a mesinha, de frente para a televisão. June parou bem diante dele, na frente do aparelho, com as mãos atrás das costas.

— Suei pra caramba — ela o informou. — Preciso de um banho. — completou, desamarrando o avental e retirando-o. — Se importa em esperar mais um pouco?

Ikki olhou para ela de baixo, não conseguindo evitar passear os olhos pelas coxas descobertas devido ao short curto. Pelo vão criado pela bata e que dava para ver o umbigo e até a cor rosa do sutiã por debaixo da blusa. Continuou subindo até encontrar os olhos dela, que encaravam os seus.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Ikki quis saber.

Ela ergueu os ombros.

— Claro.

— Você e o Shun estão juntos?

O sorriso estampado no rosto de June se desfez imediatamente, e mais uma vez, Ikki viu o semblante dela se endurecer e acreditou que tinha feito a pergunta errada.

— É. Moramos juntos — ela tentou se esquivar.

— Não foi isso que perguntei.

— Quer saber se transamos?

— Quero saber se estão comprometidos.

June suspirou e deu as costas para Ikki.

— Vou tomar um banho. A gente conversa durante o almoço.

Ikki se recostou no sofá assim que June saiu para o banho. Esperou. Foram os trinta minutos mais longos e tortuosos de sua vida.

Seu rosto anda estava abrasado e o incômodo no estômago que o fazia se contrair, como se estivesse ansioso por algo, persistia. Mas preferia atribuir aquelas estranhas sensações à bebida. Apesar de ter certeza de que ainda estava sóbrio. Quatro latinhas de saquê não eram suficientes para embriagá-lo nem mesmo de estômago vazio.

Mas havia algo de que tinha quase certeza: se Shun e June tivessem mesmo um relacionamento, ele estava abalado. O irmão ter dito que "não tinha namorada" na noite anterior quando fora lhe visitar não significava exatamente que ele quisera negar que tivesse um relacionamento com June, mas sim que esse relacionamento estava indo de mal a pior.

O fato era que ele havia escolhido um péssimo momento para fazer aquela visita e teve ainda mais certeza disso quando viu June voltar do banho e adentrar a sala com os longos cabelos soltos e ainda úmidos e sentir aquele perfume de banho recém-tomado invadir o ambiente.

June também tinha trocado de roupa; agora ela usava uma blusinha branca de alça e uma minissaia preta.

— Você deve estar morto de fome. Vamos? — Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para mesa que ela havia preparado antes.

Ikki se levantou e se acomodou em uma das cadeiras. A mesa havia sido posta exatamente para dois, como deveria ser o costume naquela casa.

— Ah! Eu nem perguntei se você queria tomar banho... — ela se deu conta, após colocar as primeiras travessas com comida na mesa.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem — Ikki afirmou. — Fiquei sem fazer nada embaixo do ar condicionado, enquanto você trabalhava duro. Eu quase congelei.

June sorriu espontaneamente pela primeira vez naquele dia e aquele sorriso agradou Ikki. Ele pode perceber o quanto ela era realmente bonita.

Após servir a mesa, June se sentou de frente para Ikki e fez questão de servi-lo. O almoço não era muito sofisticado: _teriyaki_ e os acompanhamentos, arroz, _missoshiro_, _tsukemono_. Apesar de ter aprendido a lidar com a fome na época de treinamento, sentir o aroma bom que exalava a comida caseira feita por June fez o estômago de Ikki roncar tão alto que ela pode ouvir e ainda se sentir culpada.

— Sinto por ter demorado tanto — ela se desculpou. — Não tenho tanta prática na cozinha como seu irmão, eu ainda me atrapalho bastante. Já o Shun é um verdadeiro mestre-cuca. Além de fazer pratos deliciosos, ele prepara tudo muito rápido.

Ikki não podia deixar de concordar. A noite anterior havia sido uma prova: Shun chegara de mansinho ao seu dormitório e, com as poucas coisas que levara, preparara um verdadeiro banquete, enquanto sua ideia para o jantar não ultrapassava os dois ovos cozidos, os quais comeria com o arroz requentado do dia anterior e molho de soja.

— Não tem problema — falou ele, apanhando os _hashis_ ao lado do _owan_.

Ikki já ia levando os _hashis_ com arroz à boca, quando viu June juntando as mãos e fechando os olhos. Ele não fazia questão de etiquetas ou tradições. Viver muito tempo em uma ilha infernal, quando muitas vezes serviam-lhe comida em vasilha sujas e ele tinha de usar as mãos como talheres, fê-lo esquecer o que era ser civilizado. Mas ao vê-la naquela posição, como se estivesse esperando por ele, se sentiu obrigado a seguir os protocolos e repetir o gesto.

Em uma perfeita sincronia, ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo:

— _Itadakimasu_.

A comida era boa. Não tão boa quanto a do irmão, isso Ikki tinha de reconhecer. Mas notava-se que havia sido feita com carinho.

Ikki comeu a primeira porção em um instante e mesmo June ainda estando na metade da dela, parou para servi-lo novamente. Repetiu três vezes e quando June se prontificou a servir a quarta porção, Ikki recusou:

— _Gochisou sama deshita_.

— Tem certeza de que não quer mais?

— Comi mais do que o suficiente, você ainda está na primeira porção.

— Não pense que estou comendo pouco só para impressioná-lo. Normalmente eu como mais do que o Shun, por isso fiz bastante. Mas acho que exagerei no café da manhã. — June se explicou, suspirou e terminou de entornar a sopa. Ao concluir a refeição, deixou os _hashis_ sobre a tigela e juntou as mãos, dizendo também: — _Gochisou sama deshita_. — E já se pôs de pé para recolher a mesa.

— Eu ajudo — Ikki se prontificou, mas foi detido novamente.

— Não precisa. Você é a visita.

— E você é muito chata — ele acabou confessando e sem se preocupar mais com as regras de etiqueta ou com o que sua anfitriã iria resmungar, passou a juntar as vasilhas sem comida e levá-las para a pia. — Se quiser me bater com seu chicote, fique à vontade — emendou.

June riu. Mas deixou Ikki à vontade. A verdade era que ela decidira relaxar um pouco e baixar a guarda também. Abriu a geladeira e apanhou uma das latinhas de saquê que ele havia trazido e se encostou ao balcão da pia, ao lado dele, observando-o "arregaçar as mangas" e trabalhar.

Assim que o encontrara na escada havia ficado sem rumo, sem saber direito o que fazer. Não esperava a visita do irmão de Shun. Sempre tivera medo dele, pois tinha certeza de que ele a odiava por ter "tirado" o Shun dele.

Desde a Ilha de Andrômeda, sentia ciúmes de Ikki mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Quando Shun tinha febre, em seus delírios, era o irmão quem ele chamava. Dias e noites se passavam e o nome "Ikki" se tornara quase um mantra dito por Shun a todo instante. Queria que pelo menos uma única vez Shun pensasse mais em si próprio do que no irmão. Tinha medo de que todo o esforço dele em se manter vivo tivesse sido em vão, quando descobrisse que seu idolatrado irmão não tinha sobrevivido ao inferno da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, a qual o mestre Albiore havia contado ser mais infernal que a própria Ilha de Andrômeda.

Odiara e temera Ikki sem nunca tê-lo visto e quando o vira pela primeira vez, o misto de sensações que a invadiu naquele a paralisou completamente diante dele. Não fora capaz sequer de esboçar um cumprimento decente. E o mais triste fora ver o sorriso e o olhar brilhante de Shun se apagarem diante da frieza de sua reação. Nem June e nem Ikki demonstraram o mesmo entusiasmo dele. A reação do Amamiya mais velho fora ainda menos satisfatória: ele apenas a medira de cima para baixo com seu olhar indiferente, frio, quase congelante e a cumprimentara com um balançar de cabeça.

Ikki agora lavava as panelas e June aproveitou para pegar outra latinha de saquê. Em seguida, retomou a posição em que estava e o fio do pensamento.

Naqueles cinco anos eles se viram poucas vezes. Quando eram obrigados: em aniversários, reuniões, datas comemorativas etc. Mas sempre havia a presença de outros, que amenizavam a tensão que ainda existia entre eles. Não precisava de muita análise para chegar à conclusão de que os dois não se davam nada bem. Poderia até ser algo relacionado com a incompatibilidade de personalidades, gênios, signos ou tipo sanguíneo, mas algo no interior de June dizia que aquela rixa invisível era devido aos sentimentos que ambos nutriam pela mesma pessoa. Sentia vindo de Ikki o mesmo desejo que ela nutria: o de monopolizar Shun. De tê-lo só para ela; de fazê-lo ser só dela. Um desejo que por si só era repugnante o suficiente para fazer Shun odiá-la. Isso, se alguém tão puro como Shun fosse mesmo capaz de sentir algo tão ruim quanto o ódio.

Ela mordeu a beirada da latinha ao imaginar que poderia ser por esse motivo que Shun se negava tanto a aceitar os sentimentos dela. Mas o som da água saindo da torneira a fez voltar a atenção para Ikki, que secava as mãos na lateral da calça.

— Porque não usa o pano de prato para secar as mãos? — ela fez a pergunta já em tom de repreensão. — Além disso, deveria ter usado o avental. Sua camisa ficou ensopada.

— Não ligo para essas frescuras.

— Com o ar-condicionado ligado, vai pegar um resfriado.

Em um movimento rápido, Ikki retirou a camisa por cima da cabeça e a estendeu nas costas da cadeira.

— Se esse era o problema, está resolvido.

Após fazer isso ele ficou diante dela e tomou a latinha da sua mão, levando-a a boca e entornando o líquido garganta abaixo. Após tomar um grande gole, tomou fôlego e notou que June o encarava com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas vermelhas.

— O que foi?

June sentiu a face afoguear e enervada com a atitude displicente dele, gritou:

— Seu idiota! Idiota! Você não sabe que isso é um beijo indireto?!

Ikki passou as costas da mão na boca e olhou curioso da lata para June. Achou que ela havia ficado histérica por ele ter tirado a camisa e ao descobrir que era por algo tão bobo, riu de lado. Então, ele se voltou para ela e encarou os olhos que eram azuis bem mais claros que os dele. Sentiu vontade de fazer algo um tanto insano e não deteve o impulso que cresceu dentro dele.

No momento seguinte, seu corpo estava pressionando o dela, moldando-se ao dela, enquanto com a mão livre segurou firme o queixo da loira e em seguida, calou boca dela com a sua.

...

Os olhos de Ikki e os de June continuaram abertos, firmes, fixos um no outro, no que parecia uma "batalha de olhares". Ele sentiu a boca dela úmida e quente, delicada. O corpo era todo macio e emanava um calor estonteante.

June não soube entender o que estava acontecendo de imediato. Também não entendia por que todo o seu corpo estava reagindo à pressão do corpo de Ikki contra o seu, da mão firme dele que segurava seu queixo, dos olhos gateados que a devoravam.

Apenas se deu conta de que não conseguiria resistir e não resistiu. Agarrou-se ao corpo dele, até mesmo com as pernas, sendo a primeira a ceder. Cerrou os olhos firmemente e moveu seus lábios de forma possessiva sobre os dele.

Ikki por sua vez deixou a latinha de saquê cair no chão para alisar as costas dela com ambas as mãos, subindo e descendo em movimentos firmes. Embrenhou-as nos cabelos loiros e apertou firme a nuca dela. June abriu os lábios para ofegar e depois deixou que Ikki penetrasse o interior de sua boca com a língua, a qual ela recebeu e sugou com firmeza. Suas unhas correram pelas laterais dos braços dele e riscaram seus músculos. Ikki correu a mão por dentro da blusa branca dela, alisou a barriga e subiu até encontrar os seios, os quais apalpou. Subiu a blusa dela e a retirou por cima da cabeça.

June estava com a respiração entrecortada e sentiu frio ao ter a blusa retirada. Os bicos dos seios se ouriçaram e o calor do beijo ainda ardia em seus lábios.

— São lindos... — Ikki elogiou, apalpando-os devagar, atiçando os bicos com as pontas dos dedos.

— Vamos para o meu quarto? — ela sugeriu.

Ikki vacilou por um instante. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Mas a reação do seu corpo ditava que não era o momento de se questionar. Ela queria e ele também. Era a única coisa que precisavam saber naquele momento.

Então, apanhou June no colo e só procurou saber:

— Onde fica seu quarto?

Depois de levá-la ao recinto e colocá-la sobre a cama, o desejo tomou com força os corpos dos dois. Ficaram nus rapidamente, se beijaram, se tocaram e só findaram aquela batalha horas mais tarde, com a exaustão tomando-os por completo.

Estava feito.

Tinha sido bom e eles não estavam nem um pouco arrependidos.

**...**

Já era quase noite quando Ikki acordou meio atordoado. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido algo e cuidadosamente se desvencilhou dos braços da loira que dormia enlaçada a ele. Antes de sair, tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza e teve o cuidado de afastar os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados em sua boca. Sorriu ao perceber como ela era linda, ali, enquanto dormia um sono profundo.

Ikki vestiu apenas a calça jeans e saiu do quarto estalando os lábios e coçando o peito. A casa estava escura, exceto por uma meia luz na sala. Claridade suficiente para notar a mochila e o jaleco branco sobre o sofá. Notou, pela porta de vidro, a luz acesa da pequena sacada. Foi até lá e empurrou a porta, fazendo-a correr para o lado. Ao passar para a sacada, voltou a fechá-la. A vista daquele lugar era incrível. Dava para ver o mar e a praia bem adiante; a brisa tinha cheiro de maresia e soprava gelada. O céu era só um manto negro, sem lua, repletos de pequenos pontos reluzentes.

Calmamente, postou-se ao lado do rapaz vestido de branco, com os cabelos verdes amarrados por um laço branco e os braços apoiados na grade. Ikki se deu conta que Shun era mesmo do tipo sorrateiro, não era apenas quando ele o visitava em seu apartamento que entrava sem ser percebido.

Ficaram por alguns segundos naquela posição, desfrutando um silêncio que não era total: havia carros passando nas avenidas, as ondas batendo ao longe na praia, cachorros latindo, uma lata que rolava em algum lugar da calçada, uma criança chorando, as pessoas falando em suas casas, telefones tocando, risadas, uma música longínqua tocando em um rádio qualquer.

Shun estendeu a latinha de saquê para Ikki, que esperou um pouco antes de aceitá-la.

— Tá tudo bem. Pode pegar. É a última.

— Hm. — Ikki aceitou e tomou um gole, criando coragem para perguntar: — E quanto a ela?

Desta vez, foi Shun quem demorou um pouco a responder.

— Tudo bem também... Eu acho.

— Por quê?

O caçula deu de ombros. Então se voltou para o irmão mais velho, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos verdes marejados.

— Não sei. Eu nunca consegui retribuir os sentimentos da June. E como é você, Ikki, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ikki sorriu. Afagou o alto da cabeça do caçula e estendeu novamente a latinha de saquê para ele.

— Eu amo você, irmão — ele disse.

— Eu também amo você — Shun respondeu.

— Acho que já ouvi essa música — Ikki comentou.

— Que música?

— Essa que tá tocando. Acho que vem de algum apartamento ali embaixo. Tá ouvindo?

— Sim. Agora estou. É bonita, não é?

— Sim. Não dá para saber o que diz a letra, mas a melodia é legal.

— Sim, muito.

_Hoje preciso de você_

_Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso._

_Hoje só tua presença,_

_Vai me deixar feliz_

_Só hoje..._

"_Só Hoje"- Jota Quest._

* * *

**Vocabulário de expressões em japonês usadas na fic:**

**Onii-san:** irmão mais velho.

**Oyasumi:** boa noite.

**Teriyaki:** salmão grelhado com molho agridoce.

**Missoshiro:** sopa de soja.

**Tsukemono:** picles.

**Hashis:** são pauzinhos feitos de madeira, de bambu, marfim metal ou plástico. Correspondem aos talheres ocidentais.

**Owan:** é uma tigela de sopa, onde normalmente serve-se sopa de missô – missoshiru, mas pode ser usada também para o arroz.

**Itadakimasu:** é uma expressão que os japoneses utilizam antes das refeições. Ela demonstra gratidão pela comida, mas o verbo significa "receber". Traduzido no Brasil normalmente como "Obrigado pela comida".

**Gochisou sama deshita:** é uma expressão que os japoneses utilizam após a refeição. É uma forma de agradecer ao anfitrião, ou a quem serviu o alimento ou simplesmente dizer que se está satisfeito. O verbo _gochisou_ significa "é uma festa". Normalmente a frase inteira é traduzida no Brasil como "estou satisfeito", ou "estava delicioso".

* * *

_**Notas para Chiisana Hana:**_

Olá, Chiisana! É um prazer conhecê-la, já que é a primeira vez que saio com você numa troca de fanfics aqui da comunidade. E espero, de verdade, não ter lhe causado nenhum trauma. Vou confessar: sempre achei que era muito difícil escrever para alguém cujo estilo eu conheço e assim tentar superar todas suas exigências e expectativas, mas descobri que escrever para alguém que não conheço é ainda mais assustador. O_O Porque aquela sensação de que "ela vai odiar" é maior.

Ainda para ajudar, eu escrevo mais yaoi. Não sou boa com romances héteros e sempre acho que o romance não ficou legal. Queria fazer algo mais bonito, mais romântico de verdade, mas não consegui. A escolha do par não ajudou também! Eu pensei no Ikki com a Saori, mas já tenho uma fic dos dois e não queria escrever com eles novamente. Além disso, gosto mais da Saori com o Saga ou com o Seiya. Então pensei no Ikki com a Marin, mas prefiro a amazona de Águia com o Aiolia. Com a Shaina não dá. Não consigo vê-los juntos. Então, pensei nele com Freya, mas eu já tenho uma ideia para uma fic dos dois que seria uma longfic e teria yaoi no meio, e como você proibiu o yaoi, descartei a ideia também. xD

Enfim. June foi a minha escolha inusitada. Não sei se será para você. Mas se a fic não lhe causou traumas, então já ficarei feliz. xD

Beijos, Chiisana!

E a todos que estiveram por aqui, meu muito obrigada também!

Até a próxima!


End file.
